Bittersweet symphony
by Bulecelup
Summary: Spock melihat....Leonard memegang tangan seorang perempuan! dan Joanna datang untuk menyelamatkan kesalah pahaman kedua orang tuanya! Terus...kenapa Leonard berakhir di tabok Joanna? Mc/S Slash.


**Title: **Bittersweet symphony.

**Pair: **Leonard McCoy/Spock Schn Tgai +Joanna McCoy.

**Rate: **K

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Summary: **Spock melihat....Leonard memegang tangan seorang perempuan?! dan Joanna datang untuk menyelamatkan kesalah pahaman kedua orang tuanya! Terus...kenapa Leonard berakhir di tabok Joanna? Mc/S Slash.

**Disclaimer: **Nu!Star Trek bukan punya saya!!! Belom puas apa saya ngetik kayak begini!? Apa kudu perlu saya teriakin!? Apa saya harus menculik JJ Abrams atau sembah-sembah makamnya Gene Roddenberry!? Hah!? Hah!? *_beringas_*

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Spock tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya. Well, mengingat dia seorang _Vulcan_, dia tak akan menunjukannya secara terang-terangan. Tapi cukup di dalam hatinya saja.

Kedatangan Joanna ke Enterprise untuk _Study_ adalah salah satu penyebab kebahagiaan sang _Vulcan_, tapi yang paling utama ialah; setelah menyambangi planet yang mereka lewati saat ini, Leonard dan dirinya akan pergi mengunjungi _Vulcan _untuk memperbarui janji pernikahan mereka.

Semuanya nampak sempurna. Hanya tinggal pelaksanaannya saja!

Tapi, semua itu akan menjadi '_sedikit_' rusak beberapa saat lagi...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Spock tengah dalam perjalanan menuju _Sickbay_ setelah bertemu dengan Joanna di lab. Gadis remaja itu hampir saja membakar lab tersebut jika saja Spock tak menyelamatkannya dengan menjauhkan seluruh peralatan berbahaya dari dirinya.

Saat dia berada di pintu depan Sickbay, dia sedikit mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Nampaknya rasa gugup dan bahagia tak tertahankan bertemu dengan Leonard tercintanya masih tetap melekat dalam dirinya walaupun sudah sekian lamanya menikahi pria pemarah dari _Georgia_ itu.

shuuuut. Pintu otomatis itu mengeluarkan bunyi hembusan angin saat terbuka. Dan Spock melangkah masuk kedalam tanpa ragu.

"Leonard----"

Saat dia mau memanggil nama suaminya, dia dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yang sedang ia lihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri.

Leonard tengah duduk di meja kerjanya, seorang perempuan yang memakai seragam merah duduk di atas mejanya. Dan tangan Leonard tengah menyentuh tangannya, dalam sebuah sentuhan yang intim; dalam pengelihatan Spock.

Spock tak dapat menjelaskan perasaan apa yang langsung menohok dirinya saat melihat pemandangan itu. _hell, _gimana sih perasaanmu kalau melihat pasanganmu tengah memegang tangan orang lain dalam sentuhan intim? Rasanya kepingin mencekek lehernya sampai putus, iya kan?

"Spock?" Leonard menyadari kehadiran Spock. Dia buru-buru menarik tangannya kembali dari tangan sang perempuan.

Spock malah berdiri diam di tempatnya. Alisnya tak menaik sebelah, seperti yang dia lakukan kalau menemui hal aneh atau menganggu. Ekspressi wajahnya nampak.... terluka?

"Ah, komandan Spock," perempuan berseragam merah itu beranjak dari atas meja kerja Leonard. Spock sedikit membayangkan kalau saja perempuan ini ikut kedalam misi menjelajahi Planet, bisa di pastikan ia tak akan kembali lagi ke Enterprise. "Saya permisi, Dokter McCoy. Terima kasih atas bantuannya."

Perempuan itu pergi berlalu melalui pintu tempat Spock berdiri di depannya. Spock menatap kepergian perempuan itu dengan penuh rasa benci, rasanya tangan ini ingin memegang leher bagian belakang perempuan itu dan membuatnya tidur untuk selama-lamanya.

"_Darling?_" Leonard memanggil nama panggilan sayangnya, tapi Spock tetap tak bergeming. "Mengapa kau hanya berdiri disana? Tadi itu Letnan Stel----"

"Dokter McCoy," Spock langsung memutus perkataannya dengan nada dan tatapan dingin. Oh, itu sama sekali bukan pertanda bagus. Dan Leonard mengetahui hal itu. Apalagi dia memanggilnya dengan sebutan Dokter, dimana Spock biasa memanggilnya seperti itu ketika sedang jengkel. "Sepertinya diriku menganggu pekerjaanmu, jadi aku permisi sekarang."

Spock memutar badannya, dan pergi keluar kembali.

Leonard melihat Spock membelakanginya, barulah dia tahu kalau dia berada di dalam masalah yang sangat, sangat, besar.

"_Damn._" Sumpahnya sambil menampar wajahnya sendiri.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Joanna menghela nafas panjang sambil pergi keluar _mess hall. _Secangkir teh _Darjeeling _buatan Uhura dan kue muffin hadiah dari Chekov tak dapat membuatnya ceria, karena dia telah gagal dalam lab hari ini.

"Huh, menyedihkan betul diriku. Sepertinya aku memang tak berbakat dalam bidang _Sains..._seharusnya dari awal aku tak memaksakan diriku dalam hal ini..." kepala Joanna tertunduk kebawah sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kabinnya.

Tapi karena dia tak suka berada sendirian di kabin luas nan dingin, dia akhirnya mengarahkan kakinya ke Kabin Spock (_yang sebenarnya adalah kabin nya Leonard yang di tinggali Spock_) , karena disana lebih hangat dan banyak benda-benda milik ayahnya yang bisa dia mainkan.

Ketika dia masuk kedalam, Joanna di kagetkan dengan aura yang tak mengenakan. Bulu kuduk tangannya berdiri, aura ini terasa menyakitkan! Joanna kemudian menyadari ada seseorang tengah duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Dan setelah dia perhatikan lebih baik, orang itu adalah...

"Papa!" sahut Joanna, Spock langsung menengok ke arah anak tirinya. Beberapa gumpalan air mata melayang jatuh tatkala dia menengok. Joanna berdecak kaget saat melihat Spock menangis... tepat di hadapannya. Image _Vulcan_ yang selalu terlihat dingin dan kaku hancur sudah di dalam benaknya.

Joanna mengambil posisi duduk di samping Spock, Joanna termasuk manusia beruntung bisa menyentuh (_apalagi memeluk_) Spock. Karena Spock hanya membiarkan beberapa orang tertentu untuk berdekatan dengannya. Sebut saja Jim Kirk, Uhura Nyota, ayah dan ibunya, Sybok, Leonard, dan Joanna sendiri.

"Papa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Joanna dengan lembut, hatinya miris melihat Vulcan yang teramat dia sayangi itu menangis. Pasti dia telah tersakiti lebih dari apapun sampai dia menangis. Mengingat Vulcan paling hebat untuk memendam emosi mereka....

Spock sebenarnya tak ingin berkata sepatah katapun kepada Joanna. tapi saat melihat wajah sedih gadis itu, dia jadi merasa semakin sedih.

"...aku melihat Leonard memegang tangan perempuan lain."

Kata-kata itu sudah sangat cukup bagi seorang Joanna McCoy memiliki alasan untuk menghajar ayahnya menggunakan botol _Bourbon_ kesayangan ayahnya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Leonard tahu dia berada di dalam masalah besar. Spock melihatnya tengah memegang tangan seorang perempuan! Dan parahnya lagi, dia keburu pergi sebelum Leonard bisa menjelaskan kepadanya!

Leonard sebenarnya sedang memeriksa tangan perempuan yang bernama Stellarine itu karena tangannya lumpuh untuk sesaat setelah dia kembali dari misi, dan karena Leonard meninggalkan _Tricorder_nya di ruangan lain, alhasil dia melakukan checkup manual kepada tangan perempuan itu.

Dan disaat itulah Spock datang. Melihatnya tengah memegang tangan perempuan itu.

"Ohhhnnn." Leonard mengeluh, dia benar-benar merasa bersalah sekali! Apalagi saat dia melihat wajah Spock yang terluka pada saat itu... Leonard jadi merasa seperti orang jahat...

"Heey, Bonesey! Kau terlihat menyedihkan, bertengkar dengan Spock, hm?" Jim menyahutkan namanya dari bilik tempat tidur. Mengapa Jim Kirk, kapten muda dari USS Enterprise berada di tempat tidur _sickbay_... lagi? Tanyakan saja kepada otak kapten muda itu, yang cukup gila untuk menyerang kawanan alien gila pula.

Leonard memijit hidungnya, sumpah, kalau bisa dia ingin membungkam mulut Jim menggunakan lakban atau semacamnya.

"Diamlah, Jim. Kau membuat kepalaku semakin pusing." Leonard mengeram kesal sambil memeriksa kondisi vital Jim. Hey, sebagai dokter yang baik, kau harus tetap menjaga pasienmu meskipun dia teramat sangat menjengkelkan.

Jim melihat Leonard tengah berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya, dia menyeringai. Sedikit memperlihatkan bibirnya yang bengkak dan terluka karena terkena timah panas.

"Kali ini apa masalahmu dengannya? Spock ingin memutus lehermu juga?" sindir Jim. Jadi mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu, dimana Spock pernah mencekik lehernya di atas sebuah konsol di Bridge. Ah.... nostalgia.

'_Yup, dia akan mengorok leherku jika nanti aku kembali ke kabin._' Pikir Leonard.

Di saat Leonard mau membuka mulut untuk membalas sindiran Jim, dia dikejutkan dengan hentakan hak sepatu memasuki _Sickbay_ miliknya. Dan sosok Joanna tiba-tiba muncul dari balik tirai bilik tempat tidur Jim, mulut Leonard teranga ketika melihat Joanna menatapnya dengan wajah merah karena menahan amarah.

Buk!!!

gadis remaja itu langsung menghadiahinya sebuah tamparan di wajah. Leonard kehilangan keseimbangannya, dia hampir jatuh ke lantai jika tidak memegang tiang penahan tempat tidur Jim. Sementara Jim hanya bisa melihat kejadian itu dengan tampang bodoh.

"Dad! Apa yang merasukimu sampai kau selingkuh dari Papa, hah!?" Joanna menarik kerah baju seragam biru Leonard, Jim sedikit bergidik saat melihat Joanna dengan mudahnya menarik Leonard yang terbengkalai shock di lantai dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Mencamkan di dalam otaknya kalau dia tak akan berani untuk berurusan dengan orang-orang dari Selatan....apalagi _Georgia_. Tak akan pernah.

"Apa???" sekarang Leonard yang bertampang bego. Pipi sebelah kanannya bengkak setelah di tampar oleh Joanna, dia benar-benar menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menampar Leonard. "Apa maksudmu, Jo!? Kenapa kau menamparku, hah!?"

Joanna mendengus, "Kau telah membuat Papa menangis, dan kau malah bertanya kepadaku ada apa?"

Kata '_Papa menangis_' aka '_Spock menangis_' menangkap perhatian Leonard. Tunggu dulu....yang benar saja! Spock menangis!? Dan itu semua... karena dirinya??

"Dia...menangis? menangis, mengeluarkan air mata!?" sahut Leonard dengan wajah tak percaya. Lebih bisa disebut takjub sih, sebenarnya...

Joanna tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan bodoh ayahnya.

"_Godammit._" Leonard langsung pergi meninggalkan Joanna (dan Jim, yang ketakutan setengah mati ngeliatin Joanna dan Leonard adu mulut untuk sesaat.) di balik tirai berwarna biru yang memisahkannya dengan keadaan sibuk di Sickbay.

Joanna mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Jim, yang kini terbangun dalam posisi duduk. Dia memeluk bantal kepalanya dengan erat, refleks karena terlalu ketakutan melihat pertengkaran kecil Joanna dan Leonard.

"Kapten Kirk," Joanna terbatuk kecil, raut wajahnya tidak lagi menyeramkan seperti tadi. Dia kembali tenang dan imut seperti biasanya. "Maaf, karena anda harus mendengar pertengkaran kecil keluarga kami."

Jim menggelengkan kepala. "Kecil, kamu bilang? Nak, aku kagum denganmu karena bisa tinggal dengan manusia pemarah dan _Vulcan_ penuh logika itu! Aku saja yang menjadi atasan mereka tak sanggup membuat mereka saling mendengarkan satu sama lain, aku terkejut kau dapat melakukannya!" kata Jim dengan nada '_excitement_'.

Joanna menaikan sebelah alisnya. Sebuah kebiasaan yang dia ambil dari Spock.

"Itu belum semua yang anda lihat, Kapten Kirk. Anda harus melihat kedua orang tua ku bertengkar hanya karena masalah hari Valentine." Joanna memutar kedua matanya.

Jim tentu tak ingin tahu bagaimana jalan cerita pertengkaran itu.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Leonard berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju kabinnya. Terus saat dia sampai di sana, menemukan Spock, apa yang akan dia lakukan? Apa yang harus dia katakan?

Alagh, tak usah di fikirkan dahulu. Yang penting sampai aja dulu ke tempatnya.

pada saat Leonard membuka pintu ruang kabinnya menggunakan kode, dia berhadapan langsung dengan Spock yang mau pergi keluar ruangan.

"Leonard," Spock terlihat kaget, tapi dia berusaha untuk tenang saat melihat Leonard berdiri di depannya.

"Spock," Leonard melihat kedua mata _darling_ nya itu sedikit merah dan bengkak. _Oh dear_, dia benar-benar menangis. dia juga bisa merasakan rasa sedih dan marah Spock melalui kontak batin mereka.

Dokter dari Selatan itu memegang pundak pasangannya dengan lembut, mendorongnya untuk masuk kembali kedalam kabin. Kemudian dia mengunci pintunya menggunakan _autolock _khusus.

"_Darling_," Leonard berucap, tangannya mengelus wajah Spock, dia bisa merasakan kulitnya basah. Dan mata merah bekas menangis itu membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. "Kamu menangis."

Spock memberinya ratapan datar. dia bingung mengapa manusia sering menanyakan pertanyaan yang jelas-jelas jawabannya telah ada tepat di depan muka mereka sendiri. tapi toh, sebodoh-bodohnya manusia, orang yang ada di depannya ini suaminya. Suaminya yang bego.

"Tidak, _Asha-len_(1)_, _diriku tak menangis." ucap Spock. Dia melanggar _essence _penting kedua sebagai Vulcan yang baik dan benar; Vulcan tak pernah berbohong. Tapi dia berbohong. Duh, lupa apa, kalau dia kan hanya setengah Vulcan dan setengah Manusia!

Leonard mendengus kesal, Spock lagi-lagi bersikap menjengkelkan. Hal ini selalu terjadi setiap kali mereka bertengkar, dan Leonard lama-lama mulai kesal dengan hal ini!

"Spock, jangan berbohong kepadaku. Kamu lihat sebelah wajahku membiru dan bengkak? Itu karena Joanna menamparku karena aku telah membuatmu menangis. Jangan menyangkalnya, _please, darlin'._" Kata Leonard. Dia meraba wajahnya yang sedikit mati rasa karena di tampar oleh Joanna barusan. Ternyata dia terlalu meremehkan kekuatan gadis kecilnya...

Spock terhenyak diam. Amarahnya datang kembali, setelah bisa dia redam dengan cara meditasi. Rasa marahnya karena ada seseorang yang menyentuh pasangannya, hanya dia seorang yang boleh melakukan hal itu....!

"Spock...."

Leonard melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang pria yang memiliki telinga runcing dan alis tajam itu, membawanya mendekat kepadanya. Tangan Spock tak bergeming, saat Leonard memeluknya.

Kemudian dia merasakan perasaan bersalah Leonard melalui kontak batin mereka, Leonard memberitahunya kalau itu semua hanyalah sebuah kesalah pahaman belaka. Dia tak akan pernah, dan tak akan mungkin, selingkuh darinya.

Memangnya Leonard itu siapa? Mantan isterinya sendiri? Yang selingkuh dengan anak muda pada saat Leonard bekerja keras di USS Enterprise? Cih, dasar wanita jalang.

Spock akhirnya mengerti. Leonard tak mungkin selingkuh darinya, karena setahunya Leonard telah kehilangan minatnya kepada siapapun Kecuali pada dirinya. Spock mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Leonard, dan akhirnya membalas pelukan sang dokter itu.

"Oh Spock, Maafkan aku." Bisik Leonard di telinga Spock, dia memegang kepala bagian belakangnya dengan erat, seperti tak akan melepaskannya untuk waktu yang lama...

"Permintaan maafmu di terima, Leonard." Spock menghirup bau tubuh Leonard, yang berbau seperti campuran alkohol dan minuman keras. bau yang entah mengapa sangat ia sukai.

Sebuah senyuman menghiasi bibir Leonard. Lega rasanya karena Spock telah memaafkannya. Karena jika mereka sedang bertengkar hebat, Spock lama sekali untuk memaafkan dirinya.

Tiba-tiba Spock menarik dirinya dari dekapan Leonard, dia menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Aku harap kejadian seperti tadi tidak terulang lagi, _Beloved. _Karena aku tak akan segan-segan untuk melakukan _Nerve Pinch_(2)kepada perempuan yang mendekatimu." Ancam Spock.

"Tentu saja, Komandan Spock," Leonard menahan tawa melihat Spock cemburu. "Aku bisa meyakinkan dirimu kalau kejadian itu tak akan terulang lagi." Katanya.

"Bagus, Dokter McCoy. Sekarang, suasananya cukup mendukung bagi kita untuk berciuman sekarang."

Lalu mereka berciuman. Satu masalah selesai.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music mode author: **"Don't Rain on My Parade", **_by: GLEE Cast_)

(1) _Ashal-len_: Darling, Beloved, semacam itulah.

(2) _Nerve Pinch_: yaaa, you know, kemampuan _Vulcan_ untuk merobohkan makhluk hidup hanya dengan menyentuh tubuh mereka menggunakan tangan mereka...

**MATTGASM:**... Feel so gooooood after write this down!! HA!! *_laughs_* thanks for everyone who reads it. Live long and prosper! *_dance_*

**OMAKE!: **judul "_Bittersweet symphony_" di ambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, dinyanyikan oleh _The Verve_.


End file.
